Hollywood Heights Season 2
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: Takes place right after the finale. Everyone is in it
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys so this story takes place right after the finale. It's not just a leddie story. I tried to make it like a normal episode. Hope you enjoy! FYI the boldness is narration. Xoxo ~F_

Chapter 1

Everyone on the Plane:

Eddie: Hey babe can I talk to you in the back for a minute?

**Loren looks nervous**

Loren: Umm yeah sure

**They both get up but Brenda comes back and tells them to buckle up because they are about to land and they do as she says**

Kelly: Ok Loren now when we land there is going to be fans but you can only sign a few autographs because we got to go

Jake: Yeah same for you Edwardo

Loren and Eddie: Okay

**Once the plane lands first Kelly and Jake get out, then Max and Nora hand in hand and then Loren and Eddie**

Loren: Wow

Eddie: Get used to it

Loren: Ha! I don't think I ever will

**Eddie kisses her cheek**

Crowd: Leddie! Leddie! Leddie!

Loren: Well I guess we have a name now

**Eddie grabs her hand and they wave to fans while getting off**

Kelly: Come on guys, time to go

Loren and Eddie: Thanks guys. We love you

**They get in the car first, and once they sit down they have a slight make out session**

Max: Ok lovebirds break it up

Eddie: Hey I haven't seen the love of my life in days. You said it yourself, cut me some slack.

Loren: awe I love you

Eddie: I love you more


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't forget to leave reviews! I want to know what you guys think. I will try to update either every day or every other day. Xoxo ~F_

**Once they pull into the festival everyone gets out of the limo and headed backstage. Eddie pulls Loren in close**

Eddie: I am incredible proud of you

Loren: Hey none of this would have happened if it weren't for you

Eddie: True

**They laugh**

Eddie: But you're amazingly talented! I have no doubt in my mind you still would of done this on your own

**Loren looks up at him**

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too

**They kiss, but Jake and Kelly pull them apart**

Kelly: Loren we've got to go

Jake: Us too

**Each group walk away**

Eddie: Have fun!

**Loren turns back to him**

Loren: Love you!

Kelly: Yeah, yeah you love each other, we have to go!

Loren: Kelly less than 72 hours ago I thought my boyfriend was dead. Relax

Kelly: I know but Loren this is a big deal!

**They yell**

Loren: So is having Eddie back!

****Commercial**

_I know it's not a lot but there is only so much I can write on a page without it going onto another and then it won't upload so please forgive me and please review but go easy I got an anonymous one that was not so nice ~F_


	3. Chapter 3

**Now to Eddie and Jake:**

**Jake is talking but soon notices Eddie looks distracted**

Jake: Hey man, you ok?

Eddie: If I tell you something, you have to swear not to say anything to anyone

Jake: Yeah of course, what's up?

Eddie: You know that girl that helped me, Leah?

Jake: Yeah…

Eddie: She… she kissed me

Jake: Dude

Eddie: It was only for a second and and I pushed her away right after I swear!

Jake: dude!

Eddie: I told her it was wrong and that I loved Loren

**He pauses**

Eddie: What if Loren doesn't forgive me?

Jake: I just don't know man. I mean you kissed another girl

**Suddenly someone walks up and everyone gasps**

***Cut to another setting***

**Sanders House:**

**Lisa knocks on the door**

Lisa: Hey, what are you looking at?

Mel: Loren and Eddie. Their everywhere!

Lisa: Well Eddie is a superstar

Mel: Well now so is Loren

**Mel closes her laptop**

Mel: Well I'm going to Adam's

**Lisa steps in front of her**

Lisa: Wait Mellissa, we need to talk

Mel: Okay what is it?

Lisa: Sweetie. Beth. She. She died last night…..


	4. Chapter 4

*_Chloe and Jackie_

C- Ugh Eddie and that brat are everywhere!

J- Cynthia their famous, that's what happens

C- That should be me!

J- I thought you were gonna stop all this nonsense

**Chloe shuts her laptop**

C- Do you really think that high school know it all have the life I'm supposed to have? She ruined everything and I will not rest until I ruin her!

**Chloe leaves; Jackie looks worried**

*****_Eddie, Jake and mysterious person_

MP- I just came to tell you Loren was being a little irritating but your obviously busy so um I'm gonna go

**Person walks away; Eddie grabs their arm**

E- Kelly wait, you can't tell Loren

K- Of course not. This will ruin her performance

J- So you care more about this show, wow kel, I mean for god's sake Eddie cheated!

**Eddie hits Jake in the arm**

E- Dude!

**The look up to see a teary eyed Loren and then she runs away**

E- Loren wait!

**He grabs her arm but she pushes him off**

L- DON'T TOUCH ME!

**Max and Nora walk up**

M- Hey what's going on?

L- I just heard Jake tell Kelly that Eddie cheated on me when he was gone

M N- WHAT?!

M- Son, is this true?

E- Yes but…

**Loren puts her hand up**

L- Save it! We're done! Go back to Chloe. You two are perfect for each other

**She walks away. Eddie looks at angry Max and Nora; they leave to go find Loren and Eddie kicks a garbage can**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tyler and Chloe**

_Tyler on his way out the door when Chloe appears_

T- What do you want?

C- I just want to talk

T- There's nothing to talk about, now if you'll excuse me I am on my way to meet your ex-fiancé and his new girlfriend in New York at the festival

_Chloe stands in front of him_

C- Wait what?

T- Yeah you heard me and I'm late. Now if you'll excuse me

_Tyler leaves and Chloe has a devious face_

**Max and Nora**

_Max and Nora finally catch up to Loren and see her sitting down crying in her lap_

N- Oh my poor baby

_Nora bends down and comforts Loren_

L- I knew it was too good to be true

N- What sweetie?

L- All of this! You guys, my career taking off, my perfect boy…

_She sobs_

L- (_Chocked up) _I mean it is bad enough I thought he was dead, but then he goes and hooks up with another girl while I was morning his death!

_Nora and Max look at each other with concern_

**Mel and Adam**

_Adam answers the door_

Adam- Hey bab… what's wrong?

Mel- Apparently Beth killed herself last night

Adam- What how?

_Mel comes in_

Mel- The cops said she overdosed on pills and alcohol and the paramedics weren't able to revive her in time

Adam- I'm so sorry

Mel- Its ok, I mean whatever, so what did you want to talk to me about?

Adam- I didn't want to do this this way

Mel- Do what?

Adam- Mel. I love you. But…

Mel- But…

Adam- We need to break up

**New York**

_Loren decided to do the concert because it was too late to back out and actually did very well; Once the show was over Loren said goodnight to everyone and ran backstage to find everyone there, including Eddie_

K- Loren you were so good! Even under these circumstances

_Kelly glares at Eddie_

L- Thanks Kel

_Nora and Max pull Loren in for a hug_

N- I'm proud of you sweetie

M- You were amazing!

L- Thank you

_Suddenly Eddie gets up and walks over to Loren_

E- Can we talk?

L- Um yeah but I've only got a second then I have to call Mel

_They walk over into her dressing room and Loren closes the door_

E- I don't know where to begin

L- How about when you kissed another girl (_arms in the air) _and who knows maybe even more!

E- It was just a kissed. I pulled back right after and said that I loved you

_Loren swallows_

L- If you really love me then why did it happen?

E- It was only for a second

_Loren screams_

L- You kissed another girl Eddie! I don't care if it was only for a second! You cheated! You freaking kissed someone else!

E- I know and I am so sorry. Loren I love you more than anything. I never meant to hurt you

L- Well it's a little too late for that Eddie

_Loren storms out_


	6. Chapter 6

_***This is gonna be short for today, just wanted to get something posted. I won't be posting for a few days. Keep leaving me reviews and let me know what you think. Xoxo -F**_

_Nora and Max_

N- I can't believe Eddie cheated

M- Neither can I

N- I'm sorry, I know he's your son but I'm seriously furious with him right now!

M- I am too, but we still don't even know the whole story. Maybe there's more to it

N- What do you mean?

M- Come on Nora, Eddie would never hurt Loren intentionally. He's not a cheater. Think about it, when Chloe cheated on him he was a wreck, until he and Loren got together

N- That's true, (sigh) I don't know maybe this girl kissed him and that was it

M- That has to be it

N- I'll talk to Loren

_Mel and Loren Phone Conversation_

**Loren and Mel sad voices say hello at the same time**

L- What's wrong?

M- Adam dumped me and Beth killed herself

L- WHAT?! R U OK?

M- Actually yeah, I knew we were going to break up soon anyways because he was leaving for school and I hardly knew Beth so I'll get over it

L- Are u sure Mel?

M- Completely. Don't worry about it

L- Mel…..

M- I swear, now what's up with you?

L- (**Sigh) **Eddie cheated on me

M- WHAT?! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

L- Don't worry he's way ahead of you

M- What do you mean?

L- He's been throwing his fists and feet into stuff all day, it's kind of scary

M- Lo, he's doing that because it probably meant nothing. He loves you.

L- Ugh! Why does everyone keep saying that?! He cheated on me! He broke my heart!

M- Loren! Breathe! How do you know this chick didn't just kiss him? Who said he kissed her back?

L- **(Pauses) **Maybe… Mel I've got to go

**Loren runs out of her dressing room to find Eddie, she sees him in the distance with a few people between them. She quickly pushes passed them to go to him. But suddenly she stops. She saw Eddie with someone, someone that she could not believe…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Loren runs over to them**

**L- What the hell are you doing here?**

**E- Loren who is this?**

**L- My deadbeat father, Trent**

**T- Hey now wait a…**

**Eddie punches Trent right in the face!**

**L- Oh my god! Eddie!**

**E- That's for leaving Loren and Nora 14 years ago **

**Trent gets up**

**T- And who in the hell do you think you are to punch me**

**E- I'm the guy that actually loves Loren and would never leave her**

**Loren couldn't help but smile. This is the man she loved. Who loved her. She would die for him, and he would do the same. And now he punched her ass of a father. That's more than enough for her to forgive him.**

**L- Yeah Trent you heard him! He loves me and I love him, which is a lot more than I can say for you. SECURITY!**

**S- Yes Ms. Tate?**

**L- Get him out of here!**

**S- Yes ma'am**

**Security drags him off the premises Eddie and Loren turn to each other**

**E- So you still love me?**

**L- Are you kidding, you just punched the guy I hate the most in the world in the face. Of course I do.**

**Eddie smiles and raps his arms around her**

**E- Well, I love you 2**

**And they kiss**

***I can't believe people thought I'd keep them broken up! ;) Here you guys go, just to make your day a little brighter. Thank you so much for everything. It means the world! Keep reviewing. Xox -F **


	8. Chapter 8

**Nora and Max decided to go check up on Loren and make sure she was ok. When they open the door to the trailer they find Loren and Eddie making out on the couch when they notice them they immediately pop up**

Loren- Oh um hey guy

Nora- Hi…

Max- So I take by what we just walked in on, you two are back together?

**Loren and Eddie blush**

Max- So what finally got you two lovebirds back together?

Loren- Actually… Trent showed up again

Max + Nora- WHAT?!

Eddie- Wait again?

Loren- Oh right, I forgot to tell you, he showed up at the MK the other night before the concert

Eddie- Ass

Max- Yeah

Loren- But don't worry, Eddie got rid of him after he knocked him to the ground and then we had security drag him away

Max- NICE! **(HIGH FIVE) **but I still don't like that he keeps showing up everywhere, I think, and feel free to disagree ladies, we need a restraining order just to be safe

Loren- Really?

Nora- Sweetie Max is right, it's the safest thing to do to protect our family. We don't know what he may be capable of

Loren- **Sigh **Ok, I guess you're right

**Max and Nora walk out. Eddie puts his hand on Loren's shoulder**

Eddie- Hey, it's for the best

Loren- I know, I just never dreamed I'd have to get a restraining order against my Dad

Eddie- **(Still rubbing her arm) **If it keeps you safe I would get a restraining order against the whole world

Loren- I know, thank you

**Kiss**

**Later that night Loren and Eddie go to a red carpet for another one of Loren's shows. Eddie pulls Loren out of the limo**

Fans- Leddie! Leddie! Leddie!

Paparazzi- Loren Eddie over here

Eddie- **(whispers into Loren's ear) **If I hadn't said it enough already you look beautiful

Loren- **(whispers back) **you've said it a couple thousand times but thank you

Paparazzi- KISS KISS KISS

Eddie- Okay!

**Suddenly Eddie swings Loren down and kisses her**

Loren- I think that was exactly what they wanted

Eddie- Not just them

Loren- **(smile)**

**Loren and Eddie walk over to a reporter**

Reporter- Loren you look so beautiful tonight

Loren- Aw thank you

Reporter- So how does it feel to be on your first red carpet with all these people?

Loren- It's amazing! Especially because I've got this one keeping me up, if he weren't here I'd probably fall on my face

Reporter- **(smile) **And Eddie how about you? How does it feel to be back?

Eddie- Amazing, I am so incredibly blessed to be able to be here these last 2 days and see my girl shine

**Light kiss on the cheek**

Reporter- And one last question before you go, what was the first thing you bought when you came back?

Eddie- Actually, this heart locket for Lo with a picture of us in it

Reporter- Aw, well don't want to keep you any longer, have a great show tonight Loren

Loren- Thank you

**-Backstage before the show**

Eddie- You ready?

Loren- Oh yeah, I'm totally not thinking about the two thousand people out there

Eddie- Hey you're going to do great

Announcer- Ladies and Gentleman put your hands together for Loren Tate!

Crowd- Loren Loren Loren

**Eddie and Loren kiss**

Eddie- I love you

Loren- I love you too

**Loren runs onto the stage and everyone screams even louder**

Loren- How you all doing tonight?

Crowd- scream

Loren- Okay well I'm gonna start off with an oldie, feel free to sing along

**"Mars"**

They tell me it's nice this time of year

A down on earth

But my heads been in the clouds, I'm acting weird

I'm lost for words

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard

For something out of reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me

Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch but you're looking through me

In the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are

Might as well be mars

Never been bound by gravity

But I am now

You have made a human out of me

And pulled me down

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard

For something I can't reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me

Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch but you're looking through me

In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are

Might as well be mars

Oh, might as well be mars

Might as well be another galaxy

Calling long distance from a star

I could be there but you wouldn't see me

Hover in the air like I'm just daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch but you're looking through me

In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are

Might as well be mars

Might as well be mars

Might as well be mars


End file.
